Zexion and His Many Jobs
by InvisibleWriter23
Summary: What happens when Zexion is forced into jobs he doesn't want to do. First Fanfic so please be nice.
1. Pretty Flowers

Zexion and His Many Jobs

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of the KH characters.

Chapter 1: Pretty Flowers

I seemed to have found myself in the worse place possible all thanks to the lovely Superior. He seems to have found it funny to make me go do a job he knew I wouldn't be able to stand. Of course I can't refuse him because I can't stand seeing the hurt in his eyes when I try, plus the puppy eyes he sends my way, I just can't say no.

Right now I am trying not to faint from the strong and horrible scent wafting into my too sensitive nose. The smell was burning my nose and giving me a migraine. You are probably wondering where the hell I am that I am having this reaction…well I am hiding under the counter of the local flower shop trying to make the smell go away.

Do you want to guess who helped Superior to make me do this? Any guesses at all. One word, Marluxia. For some god for saken reason they seemed to have taken a fancy to torturing me. They say it is to help me get out of the castle and especially to get my nose out of all the books that I read. I think if any one of us needs a job it would be Demyx and Xaldin, they cause the most problems! I was forced into this job and now I want to run, run away, and quickly.

Clang Cling Clang

Oh crap that is the shop bell telling me that a customer just came through the door. I slowly crawled out from under the counter and stood up. I totally didn't expect to see the person standing in front of me.

Sora was standing there with a very sheepish grin on his face, then the terror when he saw that it was me behind the counter. "Ahh, what are you doing here!? Please don't hurt me!"

"Don't worry, I can't hurt you, my job won't allow that." I said hoping he would run but then I would get yelled at by my boss.

"Well O- wait….you work here? I thought you would be the last person to work in a place like this."

Sora could really be an idiot sometimes. Why can't he see that I am miserable and just want to run away. "Well do you need flowers or what?"

"Oh, yeah, um, I don't know what I should get though…" He then looked around the shop, embarrassed and not sure what to do.

"Uh, sure…" I then walked around the shop grabbing flowers that had whites, pinks, purples, and reds in them. I got everything collected, trimmed, and wrapped onto one of those bouquet paper cone things all within five minutes.

"Hmmm, these look pricy and I can't believe that you put all of these together in that short of time." Sora said looking at the bouquet that had pink and white roses with babies breath mixed in, then a tulip or iris for all I knew, and then I had grabbed a stem of orchids and put it in there also.

"I don't think it is that expensive. It really isn't that hard to put flowers together. You don't have to be a rocket scientist." I think that the horrid smell was getting to me. I really was getting into a bad mood. "Umm that will be 25 munny please."

Sora gave me the money and hurriedly walked out the door. This was my chance to get out of this dump they call a flower shop. I walked into the back and asked my boss if I could go on brake.

Once I was outside my brain finally started to not kill me as bad. As I just was standing there letting my nose clear from the stench. Then I smelt burnt toast. Oh no, not him.

Just then none other then Axel walked around the corner. Why he smells like burnt toast to me I have no idea. He just does. Nobody else can smell it, maybe it is just what his presence smells like.

"Wow, so that is were you went… Demyx and I and some of the others wanted to know if you wanted to play some tag dodgeball with us."

"Sorry but I can't. I have to go back in there….and do some more work." I shuddered at the thought of having to go back into the building.

"Ok, well see you later then…" Then Axel ran away. I headed back into the damn shop and was almost knocked onto my ass because of the horrid smell. My boss just looked at me like I was insane since my eyes were watering.

I shook my head to clear it somewhat and walked into the main room since I heard the bell to the front of the store ring. Who I saw then made me want to run back into the back and hide. I was surprised that I didn't smell them but then again my nose was being burdened by the putrid stench of the shop.

"Oh man Zexion! What the hell are you wearing?!" The big one with side burns asked. The pirate wannabe just snickered next to him.

"Don't make fun of my uniform Xaldin, and Xigbar stop snickering!" Ah, yes, my uniform. I hated it, why I couldn't just wear my coat, I have no idea. I had am presently wearing some khaki pants with a pink, oh yes I just said pink, polo shirt, with a very flowery apron that blended into the shirt since the flowers are pastel colored.

"Why aren't you wearing your coat?" Xigbar was finally able to ask without laughing.

"Xemmy said that I had to wear whatever they told me to wear and you know how I can't just not listen to my Xemmy-kins." I pouted knowing how utterly stupid I sounded.

"Wow he does have you wrapped around his little finger doesn't he?" Xigbar said with a smirk. I couldn't respond to him. I just nodded to him and turned around too look at a flower.

"Are you guys going to get some flowers or something or did you just come in here to laugh at me?"

"Oh, yeah I think we were just leaving, I think I can here Demyx calling for us to go play some tag dodgeball with him and Axel." Xaldin said turning around and walking out of door.

"Don't bother me at work!" Oh yes that is all I could say to them as they walked out of the store. I mentally slapped myself for not being able to come up with a smartass comment to say to them before they left.

I heard my boss yelling at me to do some of the flower arrangements so they could be done. I walked into the cooler so I could work with the really fresh flowers saved for weddings and things like that.

The stench in this room was much worse. My brain instantly had a headache, no more like a migraine! I tried to not breathe through my nose but that didn't work because I could still smell or more like taste the flowers in my mouth, it made me gag.

I went to the flowers and quickly through things together and put them in vases and the crinkly paper. After that I was finally able to clock out to go home. I took the stupid apron off and put my coat over the pants and shirt and ran home so I could go to my room and wallow in my horrible day.

As I was heading up the stairs I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see the one and only Xemnas. "Oh, hello, I am just going to go to my room I will be right back."

"Oh no, you don't. I want to see your uniform. You know how much I love you in pink…"

"Ah! Not you too! I hate that stupid job and I am never going back! I am going up to my room and burning this damn uniform! Grrr. I still can't get that smell from my nose!" My little rant was done and so was I. I finished running up the stairs and into my room.

After I burned that damn uniform I sat on my bed, picked up my book and told myself that is the first and last job I will ever have. That made me happy and content to open my book and start reading ending the horrid day off on a good note for me.

Lets just hope that Xemnas finally got over trying to get me out of the castle and away from my books. I am much better staying here in my room reading.

* * *

A/N Please Review. This is my first fanfic so let me know what you think!

Let me know if you want to see a oneshot of tag dodgeball or not.

Thanks again for reading, let me know what you think by reviewing.


	2. Smelly heaps

Zexion and His Many Jobs

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Zexion or any of the other KH characters in this story.

Chapter 2: Smelly heaps

"Zexion!"

Ah oh. This can't be good. Xemnas doesn't normally call me like that. I guess I need to see what is up with him.

"Yes Superior? Is there something I can help you with?" I was trying to figure out what he needed but couldn't come up with anything.

"Hehehehe. Well, my little Zexion, since your last job wasn't a success I went out and got you a new one! Isn't that great!?!?!" Xemnas said this well clapping his hands together and almost hopping up and down. You don't see that everyday.

"Um well, I guess that is cool. Um what type of job is it exactly?" I really hope that is somewhere like a library or some other not so smelly place that damn flower shop was.

"Well…don't yell at me too much Zexi, but umm, I kind of got you a job as a garbage dump worker…" As Xemnas was saying this he was getting quieter and quieter to were in the end I could barely hear what he was saying, but I did catch it.

"YOU WHAT?!?!?!?!" Yep because that is a very mature response that only a very pissed of Zexi could give.

"Ahhhh! I am sorry Zexi, you do know that you are my one and only right????" Damn him and those oh so adorable puppy dog eyes, and that pout, I can't take it anymore!

"I am sorry Xemmy I didn't mean to upset you…not at all. I will take the job for you." What the hell am I saying, I don't want to work in a stupid garbage dump!

"Yay, I knew you couldn't resist the temptation of working at a garbage dump. I knew it was you biggest dream!" Once again Xemnas was happy go lucky.

_Where did he ever get the idea that I wanted to work in a garbage dump though? _ Just then I smelt the distinct smell of sulfur, that could only mean one Organization XIII member….

"Vexen!!! Did you tell the Superior that my dream job was to work at the freaking garbage dump!?!?!" Oh yes because only the made scientist can smell like sulfur, I don't think he always smelt like that, but after spending almost 24/7 in a science lab, the smell just kind of sticks.

"Now, now Zexion, why would I ever want to do that?" Vexen asked me in a sickly sweet innocent tone. That didn't get me though, I saw right through it.

"Are you trying to get revenge for me trying to make a chemical reaction, then ending up blowing up your lab?" Yeah, I just wanted some bubbling or something and it ended up with broken glass and sticky substances all over.

"Maybe, I just hope you have fun doing your dream job." Vexen said then he walked away to the door to the basement to go back to his lab.

"Well, Zexion you need to get to your job now." Xemnas said pointing to the door, he can be so demanding sometimes. Sheesh.

I then proceeded to walk out of the castle to my impending doom.

xXxXxXxXx

Just being a few blocks away I could smell the nasty smell of garbage and crap that went to the dump. It was not a pretty smell. I already started getting a headache.

When I finally came to the dump I saw a tiny office of to the side of all of the piles of crap. I walked over to it and saw somebody I never thought would work here. Goofy.

"Oh, well hey there Zexion, what brings you to the city dump?" Goofy said in that annoying nasally voice he had.

"Um, I guess I work here now. Um, what are you doing here?"

"Oh well, I have always wanted to work at the city dump. Something about wanting to help clean up all that garbage, makes me feel good." Goofy said with a really stupid twinkle in his eye.

"Ok, well can you help me figure out where the hell I am supposed to go?" Please let it be somewhere besides right around the garbage, I think I will pass out with all the smells and crap around here.

"I think you are in the sorting room, you will help sort the recyclables from the rest of the garbage."

Oh great, I just can't wait. Yet again I can. I just starred at him like he was insane.

"Are you sure? Isn't there like a desk job that I could do?" I really hope I didn't have to put my hands or my nose near that garbage.

"Well no there isn't, only the garbage sorter is open right now."

Damn, I was really hoping. This is just my luck, no wonder people call me emo, even though I am not emo! My luck just makes it seem like I am emo, the bad luck makes me sad. All well, I don't nor ever plan on cutting myself or anything else for that matter.

"Just show me were to go so then I can get going." I wanted this day to be done so then I didn't have to smell the putrid smell of crap.

"Well first you have to change, then you go into that building over there, you will find somebody in there to help you learn what to do."

I went to the locker room, changed into a puke green jumper suit then headed over to the building that Goofy pointed to me.

The smell just about knocked me on my ass, I did almost puke. It smelled like rotten eggs, shit, and some other mystery smell. I also saw non other then Mike Rowe from Dirty Jobs **(A/N I don't own this either, Discovery Channel does)**and guess what he was doing…my job.

"Now who would this be, you are interrupting my show." Yep Mike Rowe may be funny on TV but he is an ass in person.

"I am here for my job, I am new here, and you are actually doing my job right now I do believe. Can you actually stand the smell in here?" I was tying my hardest not to breathe, but obviously it wasn't working.

"Oh, well in that case we can learn together. I don't think it smells that bad. It seems like it is making your eyes water though, are you going to be ok?"

Ok so maybe he isn't as much of an ass as I first thought. I just shrugged my shoulders still trying not to breathe as much as I should be.

"I hope I am fine but it smells like ass, rotten eggs, and something else I just can't put a name to." Yeah this is going to suck, I already almost passed out again, every time somebody moves some garbage the smells get worse.

"Well, I will try to do most of the work since you seem to not be doing so well, you don't look lie you are cut out for this kind of work either."

_Oh how right you are Mike Rowe, you probably wouldn't like to know that I truly attack people with a book, entrapping them in it and trying to kill them._

"Well let's just get this done so I don't have to deal with this horrid stench anymore…" I was really starting to get a migraine from the smell and becoming nauseous.

So then we started to sort all the crap from the recycling crap and I fell into the garbage making me almost pass out, then Mike fell into some goo that we couldn't seem to figure out what the hell it was.

I then found something that surprised the hell out of all of us, it was a keyblade, I guess that is where Kairi put Sora's keyblade, right in the garbage. Maybe that is what Sora was doing with the flowers, trying to get Kairi to tell him were she put it.

"Hmm, I think I will just put this in my pocket." I then put the keyblade into my pocket so then I can show Xemnas later, he will be so very happy.

"Did you just put that into your pocket?" Mike Rowe was very confused when I put the four foot long keyblade into a pocket.

"Um, you didn't see that at all, let's just get back to work." I then pulled a glass bottle out of a pile of nasty dirty diapers. "Oh gross, I don't think I can take this anymore, I think I am going to go throw up then go home."

"But you just got here?"

"Yeah and I can't stand it, I am going to go." I then I ran away screaming to find a place to burn my clothes.

I saw the incinerator and smiled, yay that would make Axel proud. I then rand to the locker room

Once I was changed I walked over to the incinerator and threw my jump suit thing into it and laughed when it burned. I then walked home to take a very long shower to get all the shit smell from my hair.

"Xemnas! Get your ass over here now!" Yes I was mad and I wanted this to end.

"Eek Zexi! Somebody help me he is going to hurt me! " Xemnas said like a four year old.

"Oh just shut up! You have got to stop making me go to stupid jobs like you keep doing!" I wanted this to end now.

"Ahem, I am the Superior here and I will have you go to any job I think you should go to, got that?" I knew I was in trouble once Xemnas's light saber things started turning on.

"Never mind, I am going to be up in my room now." I then turned and ran up the stairs and into my room, I am glad that is has its own bathroom, I was able to take a shower in peace.

I then picked up my book and read for the rest of the evening. Let's just hope Xemmy doesn't have anymore crazy jobs for me, I can still smell the garbage in my nose, blah gross.


	3. Chilly Acquaintances

Zexion and His Many Jobs

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Zexion or any other KH characters.

Chapter 3: Chilly Acquaintances

Hmm, I will have to say that this job isn't that bad this time. Not too smelly, kind of fishy though. Plus I like the little black and white birds that I am working with. Have you guessed where I am yet? Well I guess I can tell you…at the zoo, more specifically the penguin pen.

Xemnas actually found me an ok job. I don't see how bad this could be. The little penguins are just soo cute! When I found out that I was going to be helping in different areas in the zoo I was pretty happy. I especially was happy when I found out one of the main animals I was working with would be the penguins.

The thing that makes me embarrassed is the uniform that I have to wear…khaki shorts, with a crazy almost hurt your eyes blue, I didn't know that a blue got that bright. I also had to wear big rubber boots. Blah.

It was time to feed the little guys, the head zookeeper person said that they were pretty good but some of them could get a little crazy trying to get the food. I think I should be just fine. Their food is little fish, like minnows or something like that. This definitely shouldn't be hard.

I walked into the pen of penguins with a bucket of minnow or some other small fish and immediately all the penguins looked at me, then all hell broke loose, all the penguins came rushing at me to be the first to get the food.

_Oh, crap this isn't going to be good._ That is all I could think about watching the rushing penguins, and this wasn't just one or two, not this was more like 20 or 30 or more penguins.

Since I was out in the main part all the visitors were able to watch me feed the penguins, and guess who was in the crowd? Any guess…Lexaeus and it also looks like Larxene but I couldn't be sure since she was hiding behind Lexaeus.

When Lexaeus finally realized that it was me in there he poked Larxene in the shoulder and pointed into the penguin pen at me. They both laughed as they saw what was happening to me.

As I was looking at them and watching them laugh at me, the penguins advanced so much that I had to back up and as I did that I threw some fish into the crowd of penguins. All the penguins dove for the fish then after they would gobbled up in less then a second they came at me even faster.

I was backing up so much that I didn't realize what was behind me until it was too late.

SPLASH

I just backed off into the freezing cold water that the penguins swam in.

It didn't get any better either, everyone in the crowd was laughing at me and all the penguins were in the water eating the fish that came into the water with me since I still had the bucket in my hands.

I looked over to see what Lexaeus and Larxene were doing and it looked like one was on their cell phone talking to somebody and laughing at me and the other one was taking pictures with their cell phone. I couldn't really tell which was doing which though since I had penguins all around me blocking my view every second or so.

I swam over to the edge of the pool thing and climbed out, I was absolutely drenched and freezing, this was not making me happy. Well at least the evil little penguins were fed now. I grabbed the bucket from the water and headed out as quickly as I could with as much pride and dignity I had left, which didn't work very well since the water in my boots made my feet squeak every time I took a step.

_Could this day get any worse? I really hope it can't, but with the luck I have been having lately__ I am pretty sure something will happen again._

As I walked into the back room the main zookeeper just looked at me and tried to stifle a laugh. It didn't work too well.

"Oh, sorry Zexion, I didn't mean for that to happen, lets get you dried off and some new clothes, then if you are up to it we can go to the next exhibit."

"Fine please hurry up though, I am freezing."

Once I was changed, of course I still had the uniform, only this time I had plain sneakers on, we walked to the next exhibit. When I saw what I had to deal with next, I wanted to run away, these animals were a lot bigger and a lot smellier.

I was at the elephant exhibit. These animals are huge! Then I looked at the ground and saw the biggest pile of crap I have ever seen. Oh that is just disgusting.

"Well since these guys have already been fed, you get the glorious job of picking up the piles of pooh all around the pen so then the visitors don't get grossed out. A clean zoo is a friendly happy zoo."

I just looked at the smiling zookeeper and frowned at her, I wanted to glare at her but I figured that I didn't want to have to do anything more disgusting with the elephants or any other animal for that matter.

"Oh turn that frown upside down!" the zookeeper said well almost clapping for joy.

I think she is insane, too many days around the fumes of the animal crap can do that to you I guess.

"Ok, can I get to work now, I would like to get the exhibit looking its best for the visitors." I said this with as much enthusiasm as I could muster, which wasn't much, but it seemed to make the zookeeper happy.

"Well, here is a shovel and a wheelbarrow. There is a pile of compost in the back of the building over there, when the wheelbarrow gets about half full then go and dump it."

"Thanks for the tips, I will try to get this done as fast as possible."

I then took the shovel and the wheelbarrow to the closest pile and stared at it for a moment. _How in the hell am I supposed to pick up the giant pile of crap with this little shovel? _I looked at the pile for another second, shrugged my shoulders, and started to pick up the pile to put it in the wheelbarrow.

The smell of the crap just about made me fall over, it stank so bad, my eyes watered and I almost fainted. I quickly regained my composure and put the shovel full of crap into the wheelbarrow and proceeded to do that again and again until the wheelbarrow was half full, I walked around the building and dumped the crap in the wheelbarrow onto the compost pile.

I then walked out to do it again, only this time wasn't so easily done, you know why, because when I went to go back to where I was before I found myself sliding in a fresh pile of elephant crap. I then proceeded in falling onto my back into the dung. This was disgusting. I instantly became nauseous from the smell and the feeling of it.

I slowly got up and looked around, luckily nobody saw my little stunt, that I knew of at that time. I walked into the building and tried to find a shower, but it couldn't be that easy. There were no showers here. Crap.

Of course the zookeeper person wasn't in here either, damn. I am going to have to go out and find her or a shower. This day really could get worse couldn't it?

And it did. I had to walk outside, around all the visitors, just to find that damn zookeeper. This morning I liked that girl, now I really, really didn't like her, I wouldn't say hate, just majorly annoyed at. I finally found her but the zebras.

She took one look at me and burst out laughing, which caused even more people to stop and stare at me, then they laughed at me too. I glared at that girl, yes I glared, I was pissed.

"Can you please stop laughing at me and show me where the damn showers are and maybe a new uniform too?" I politely yelled at her.

"Oh, um, sure just follow me please. Um, did you at least get the elephant exhibit cleaned up?"

"Um, most of the way, but since I fell into a pile of the crap, I wanted to get myself cleaned up before having to go home."

"Ok, well follow me, your shifts ends when?"

"Um, like in ten minutes, why?" I really do wonder why she is asking me this, she better not make me wait ten minutes before washing the crap off, I don't think my nose could handle that.

"Oh, ok, no reason, lets get you washed up though, you smell like elephant dung."

I was led into the showers and I saw that my Organization XIII outfit was there, yay, I can go home right after this. After I thoroughly washed myself multiple times to make sure all of the dung and smell was gone, I dried off, got dressed and headed home.

Once I got home I went to Larxene and Lexaeus and told them nicely but forcefully never to tell any of the others about what happened at the zoo today. They both agreed.

I then went to my room and locked myself in there for the rest of the day. I hope I get to choose the next job I do, because if I have to do any more of these nasty jobs I am going to go insane.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while, I didn't mean too, I just got busy with work and other things. I hope you like this chapter, I don't think it was the best but hopefully the next chapter will be better.**

**R&R please! I love reviews! They make me happy.**

**If you have any suggestions for the jobs you would like Zexion to do, I will try to do them and dedicate the chapter to you. **


	4. Sad Readings

Zexion and His Many Jobs

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own KH or any of the characters._

_**Zexion, I would like you**__** to come to my office immediately, I have something I would like to talk to you about.**_

_Great now what did I do wrong. _I got up off of my bed and headed to Xemnas's office to see what the hell he wanted. It couldn't be something that bad, I don't think.

As I neared Xemnas's office I saw Axel leave his office. _Oh this can't be good._

I knocked on The Superiors door and heard him get out off his chair to come over to open up the door. "Oh hello Zexion, you got my announcement I presume?"

"Hi, yes I did get it, you know you didn't have to come over and open the door, you could have just yelled and said come in."

"Yes, well, I needed the exercise." Xemnas the preceded in grabbing my arm and pulling me into his office.

"Um, Xemnas what the hell are you doing?" Xemnas has never ever acted like this before, it kind of scared me. "Wait; is this because of what Axel was doing in here?"

"Now, now little Zexion, why can't I just say that I missed you, do I really need a reason, I am The Superior ya know." As he said this he pushed me into a chair and ran his hand through my hair...

_WTF this has got to stop now!!!!_

"Xemnas stop it now!" Once I said this he instantly looked guilty, he pulled his hand back and walked around his desk and sat down in his chair.

"Sorry Zexion, I don't know what came over me, please accuse my behavior."

"That is alright, just please let me know what you wanted me here in the first place for." I really would like to know what he wanted; hopefully it wasn't another crazy job.

"Well, what would you say if I asked you what type of job you wanted to do, I know you have been doing a lot of icky jobs lately, I am sorry, but it was really funny. Now I would like to ask you, what job would you like?"

"Really, I get to choose my job, just like that? Hmmm, I like it. I would like a nice job at the library." _Yes, finally I can relax and do things around the library, like rearrange the shelves that need to be redone, since nobody seems to be able to_

Well that was simple, I will call the library and get you a job there for tomorrow, now be off before I change my mind.

As I walked out of his office, I had a smile on my face; this job is going to be nice and relaxing.

As I neared the library, I felt an extreme case of calmness sweep through me; this place is pretty much my second home.

I walked into the library and walked over to the librarian. She looked up at me and nodded her head in a hello like fashion.

"Excuse me, but somebody was supposed to call here and talk to you about a job for me?" I whispered to the librarian.

"Oh yeah, aren't you Zexion? Yeah your 'Superior' called yesterday and told me to hire you or he would destroy the library."

_Oh did he now? He is so going to pay later tonight._

"I am very sorry about that miss. Xemnas can be very rude sometimes."

"Oh don't worry about that, I would have hired you on anyways, I know who you are and I trust you enough to work for me." The librarian smiled at me and handed me a badge with my name on it.

_Oh I really like this, I don't have to have a stupid uniform, just a nice little name badge._

"What would you like me to get started on?"

"Oh just go over to the book shelf labeled A-D and try and put them back in order. Here are some more books that need to be put on the shelves also." The librarian pointed to a cart that was full of books.

I grabbed the cart and made my way over to shelf A-D and started working. It wasn't as easy as I thought it was going to be. I had to take off more books then put on just to get all the other letters of the alphabet off the shelf. I went over to some other shelves and started to find the books that belonged on that first shelf.

I worked on putting the books back in order for the good part of the morning through the afternoon, the librarian finally had to go get me to make me take a break and go to lunch.

I went out to a fast food place and grabbed something to eat. As I sat down at a table, somebody came over to me.

"Hey Zexion, didn't think you ate here?" The short little blond said.

"I don't, I am out on my lunch break and this was closer then the castle." I said then took a bite of nasty cheeseburger. I really hated fast food places.

"Oh, where are you working then? I didn't know you even work, well, besides for the Organization that is." The little blond said.

"At the library, hey where is your lover boy? I thought you two were inseparable."

"Well, Axel was told to do something by Xemnas, and he told me to go away." The little blond boy pouted.

"Oh come on Roxas, just because he told you to go away doesn't mean that he doesn't love you. I don't want to have to keep telling you this."

"Thanks Zexion, well I am going to go now, I will see you later at the castle then maybe." Then Roxas ran away, probably to go find Axel and beg him to take him back.

I quickly finished the rest of my food and went back to the library. As I walked back to my pile of books that I left, I saw that I had a certain pyro leaning against one of the shelves. "What are you doing here Axel?"

"Just seeing if you needed any help with what you are doing." Axel then picked up a book and flipped through it before placing it in on a random shelf.

"What are you doing?! You can't just put it on a random shelf! No wonder this entire place is messed up as bad at it is." I then took the book out and put it two shelves over where it belonged. I glared at Axel as a grabbed some more books and put them on their proper shelves.

"Sorry, I was just trying to help. So is this all you do then? That is really boring. I think you should try to make some fun out of it."

"I rather not, I like it this quiet, it is relaxing. You don't know about relaxing though." I grabbed some more books from Axel's hand so I could put them back onto the shelf.

"Oh, come on Zexion, you can't always want peace and quiet. That isn't much of a life."

"Well, I do like the peace and quiet, now will you please leave before you hurt something." I didn't want him to set the library on fire, I don't know if I would be able to handle that.

"Oh, I wouldn't hurt anything in here, I just wanted to chat, and hide from Roxas." Axel said this last part in a mumble.

"That really won't work you know, Roxas knows that I am in here. He is looking for you. He will put two and two together."

"Oh man, I really don't want to have to deal with him, he is getting really annoying." Axel said well flicking his fingers together so make a little flame.

"Can you please stop that before y-"

I didn't even finish the sentence before one of the flames fell and landed on one of the books in the cart. It instantly went up in flames. I ran over to the fire extinguisher and grabbed it off the wall so I could put the flames out. When I got over there, I saw that the flames had already spread.

All the books on the cart were now on fire. I pulled the pin out of the handle of the fire extinguisher started spraying the books, I was too late though, all the books were so dry from being old and dried out that the flame consumed them in seconds.

"Axel what the hell were you thinking!?!?!?!?!"

"I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I didn't think it was going to fall like that! Please don't kill me!" Axel was on his knees at that point trying to make me forgive him, it wasn't going to work.

"Grrr, go find a phone and call the fire department will you, after I am done here, I will kill you. You better go and get that fire department though, I don't want all of these books to burn so then I have even more of a reason to kill you."

"Good as gone." He was already half way to the door by the time he was done saying that tiny sentence.

By now the fire extinguisher was out and I couldn't fight the fire. The flames were spreading very fast now, I don't even think we can stop it anymore.

The librarian saw and smelt the fire and screamed, after she was done screaming, she fainted.

_Oh crap, I need to get her out of here before she either suffocates or burns to death._

I ran over to her and picked her up by her arms and dragged her out of the building and a few hundred feet away. I then looked back at the building and saw that the smoke was bellowing out of the open windows. There was no hope.

I then heard the fire department and Axel stepped out of his black hole teleport thing and looked at the building. "Man that is burning really fast, do you think there is any hope for it?"

"No you moron, all the books are too dry so they are adding to it and it is an inferno!" I started to get choked up towards the end, damn it! How could he do this, he knows how much I loved that library!

"Man I really am sorry, you know that is a bad habit of mine, the whole playing with little flames things, I am trying to stop."

"Just go back to the castle before I decide to trap you in my Lexicon forever, or maybe kill you." I really do think I was going to kill him. As Axel left again I saw the first fire trucks pull up and instantly there were hoses everywhere trying to get the flames put out.

I slowly watched as my second home burned to the ground, I couldn't handle it anymore, the tears started. I fell to my knees and cried. I was going to kill Axel for doing this to me. I wanted this job and he took it away!

I slowly stood back up and teleported myself into my room and collapsed onto my bed. I would go and kill Axel later, first I had to figure out how much money the Organization owed the city for the library.

Once I figured out that we would owe the library so much money I couldn't even think about it. I went to bed. I was tired from sorting books then seeing the library burn down, I just needed sleep.

Hopefully my next job won't cause me to almost have a stroke like this one did. God I hate jobs, but I will never really be able stop having them I guess.

**A/N:** Sorry this has taken so long. I was lazy.

Come on people, Review please!!!! The more you review the faster I will try to make the next chapter.

Flames and constructive criticism is welcome, it will improve my grammar and spelling.

Review, Review, Review!!!!


	5. Scary Surprises

Zexion and His Many Jobs

**Disclaimer:** I shouldn't have to put this up, I don't own anything, never will either.

A/N: longer one at the bottom, sorry I haven't updated.

Chapter 5: Scary Surprises

Well I have done it again, I just had to give in to him. Why do I always give in? I think it is his eyes, they are just so irrestible. Well do you want to know where I am now? In a locker room. Not just any locker room though, a football teams locker room, and it smells.

How I ever got a job in a locker I will never know, all I know is that I have to clean it. The smell is putrid; farts, sweat, and just all around nasty. I have to take the laundry to the laundry room, clean the showers, and the lockers that have been emptied out. It is going to be down right nasty.

Well I am going to start with picking up the laundry. Walking around the locker room I see that there is actually a rolling laundry basket thing. That makes life easier. I grabbed the basket and start walking around the locker room picking up the towels that the stupid football players just threw to the floor. Then I come upon something that I thought I never would have had to deal with, one of the guys nasty underwear. Gross. I wish I had tongs or something, but I don't. Crap. I quickly pick up the underwear, with only minimal cloth touching and with the tips of my thumb and pointer finger, and fling them into the basket.

I carry on doing this for another ten minutes. You know, football players are slobs. Really they are, I found socks, more underwear, boxers, shirts, and countless other things that shouldn't be there. Then I dropped the full laundry basket at the laundry room, not my job to wash the clothes, thank god. Now off to the next object to attack.

The showers.

I go over to the showers in the far corner of the room, and almost pass out. There seemed to be an inch or more of grim and dirt on the walls. I go over to the janitors closet and find the Zap, it is very nice for cleaning shower walls. I walked over to the showers again and started spraying the Zap on heavily. I scrubbed the walls and found a floor brush and was able to get the grim and rust off the floor too.

I had to go on the hunt for some CLR or anything else so I could get the crud off of the shower heads so then the jets could actually let the water out. Once I found the CLR I soaked the shower heads until they sparkled and turned them on so I could rinse off the walls and floor from the Zap.

The shower did smell of B.O. and other things I didn't want to think about but now after almost three hours of scrubbing I was able to get it to smell of the Zap, which just has a chemical smell but at least it was better then what is was.

Now I was ready to tackle the empty lockers- no pun inteneded-and hopefully be able to run away from there never to return. There seemed to be at least twenty lockers that needed to be detail cleaned.

I went to the first locker with some of the cleaning supplies I had a bucket with bleach and water and a bucket of just water. The plain water was to help get the bleach off of the locker, a rinse if you will. The first locker didn't have anything too bad, a few wrappers and some chewed gum that was stuck to the side, not to bad.

The second through eighth lockers were just disgusting. They had spilled food, and one had on old banana peel, that one made me almost puke, super sensitive smell and old banana, yeah I started to loose consiousness. Another had melted candy, and one had something that I couldn't recognize. That one made me run to the garbage and I did puke. The smell was of garbage dump and body odor, just disgusting.

The nineth through eighteenth lockers wheren't too bad again, just needed to be cleaned, one had an old pair of soiled underwear, I just through those out, ack.

The nineteenth and twentith lockers were something that I ran away from for a few moments, the smell that came wafting from them seemed like something died in them. When I finally opened them I found not only food but spilled drinks, soda, gatorade, and it looked like alcohol but I couldn't be certian. I put a lot of bleach water on them to let it soak and I still had to find a scaper and scrape the crap from the bottom. I also found some nasty clothing hanging from the hooks towards the top that I through out because the reeked of what I cleaned off the bottom.

After I finished cleaning the lockers I swept the floors and washed them, then I ran home. Once I got in the castle, everyone that I passed gagged and put their cloaks over their noses. I ran straight to my bathroom and took a shower and got a whole new clean waredrobe to wear.

I swear on my grave, I will never ever to that ever again! That was horrible. I am fighting a headache and I sprayed some Axe Essence around my room so then I would smell that instead of the B.O. and crap of that locker room.

I went over to my bookshelf and pulled one of my favorite books out and sat down in my chair and saw that there was a flyer of some sort stuck in it. Well that is odd wonder what it is? I pulled it out and just a quickly crumpled it up and hid in my nook by my window, so then I didn't have to do that job.

**A/N**: Ok, sorry for not updating in a long time, I know this probably isn't the best but it is late and I feel bad for not getting anything out for a while. I wanted to give you something so you wouldn't loose hope in me. I will continue I have just been busy, and lazy. I will try to have a better chapter next time.

Also, sorry if there is more grammer and spelling mistakes then usual, I have to use WordPad and it doesn't have spell or grammer check. So very sorry. My Microsoft Word is on the fritz so I can't use it, but I am still trying to get you more chapters.

Sorry for the long a/n. Really I am.

R&R Please, lots of people reading and only a few reviewing. Tis sad. Please Review!


	6. Annoying Creatures

Zexion and His Many Jobs

I don't own anything

Chapter 6: Annoying Creatures

Again how did this always happen to me? I am not the only one in the castle that has to do this. Xemnas had better have a good reason for this. I am half way to my new job and already I don't like it. I can smell it from here.

I got to the driveway of the property and all these dogs are barking. Xemnas said that I would love this job since there are animals involved. When did I ever say I liked dogs. I haven't. I think somebody needs to check Xemnas' mental health.

When I finally make it to the porch of the house to talk to the owner of this place a dog, a big dog, goes to attack me! Like seriously why would you have an attack dog out when people can come and get bit by it?

"Well hello you must be Zexion. My name is Thelma. I am the owner of this farm. Are you here for the job of kennel cleaner?"

"Uh, yeah I am."

"You don't talk much. That's alright you don't have to be talkative to work with dogs. They just like to be pet. I will have you work in the bigger barn with Cassidy, she will show you the ropes. You might like her she doesn't talk much either."

"Ok, where is the bigger barn?"

"I will just call Cassidy so then she can come out and get you."

"Ok."

Thelma took out her cell phone and called Cassidy telling her to come out that she has a trainee here. A few minutes later a girl with short brown hair and glasses came out of the closest barn and came up to the porch. The big dog the tried to get me tried to get her too before Thelma pulled him off. I guess his name is Chip.

"Hello, I am Cassidy. I guess you can fallow me."

"Hi, I am Zexion."

"That is an odd name, Zexion. All well. I hope you like this better then I do. It smells and the dogs are really annoying. But never tell Thelma or anyone else that, ever."

"Ok, yeah my name is odd, but I like it. I think you and I will get along very well. I don't like dogs very much and I am very sensitive to scents."

"Hmm. Well this is the biggest barn here, it is called the Kennel Barn." Cassidy opened up the gate and headed into the barn. The dogs instantly erupted into furious barking. It hurt my ears. What got me the most though was the smell, it was horrible, like nobody had cleaned the place in days. The smell was off poop, pee, and something else that I couldn't classify.

"Oh god the smell." My eyes watered. Cassidy looked back at me and had a sympathetic look to her face.

"I know it is horrible. It gets into your clothes too. Well what is used to clean is a shovel, a broom, and a mop." As she listed the things off she pointed to the things she already had out since she already started with the cleaning.

"What you do it you shovel out the kennals, then after you do that you sweep the left over shavings out then hopefully the dogs on either side of the kennel you are cleaning don't put shavings from their kennel into your kennel so you can mop the floor. A lot of the girls here don't mop, that is why is smells like it hasn't been cleaned. It is really gross.

I stared at her trying to remember everything. The dogs were still barking through out all of this so it was hard to understand what she was saying.

"SHUT UP!"

The dogs quieted down a little bit. Cassidy had yelled really loud and it made me jump in surprise.

"Sorry about that, it is the only way to get the dogs to stop barking. Here I will show you how to clean the kennal."

Cassidy then proceeded to shovel the shavings out of the kennel using a snow shovel. She would bring all of the shavings to the front of the kennel and out into the isle. She then put the shovel down and grabbed the broom. She swept all the little shaving out onto the pile she had started. She then got the mop ready. When she went to go mop the kennel I heard her groan. I looked into the kennel and saw that the dog to the left was pacing and spinning and jumping getting shaving onto the clean floor. All she did was yell at the dog and take her foot and push some of the shavings back at the dog and the mopped to kennel.

"See that is what is annoying about them. Anyway, after you get the floor mopped you take the bags of shavings and put some in. Not too much or it make a huge mess but to too much or it smells really bad."

She put a medium sized mound of shavings in the kennal and pushed it around a little bit to spread it. She put the bag of shavings down and walked to the door at the back of the barn. She looked at me like warning me about something. I didn't understand.

She shrugged and opened the door. Then I understood. The dogs that lived in the kennel the she just cleaned ran through the door. She yelled at them to go to bed but the only saw me. One of them jumped on me. I fell onto my but.

"Etsy get off of him now!"

Cassidy ran over and grabbed the dog off of me and put her in the kennel she got the other one and also put it into the kennel.

"Sorry about that. I tried to warn you but you didn't listen. A lot of the dogs like to jump. It is not cool, I wished they didn't but everyone else thinks that it is the cutest thing in the world. Blah."

I shrugged and when she held out her hand to help me up I willingly took it and stood up.

"Its ok, I have a friend that knocks you over if he gets overly excited. His name is Demys and he is an idiot."

"Oh, well that is interesting. So you can do the next set of kennels. I will put the dogs out. The next group shouldn't bother you."

Cassidy then opened the doors of the kennels of the next set of dogs. She was right they didn't try to jump on me. Just licked and rubbed their bodies up against my legs. She shooed them out the door and then handed me the shovel.

I headed to the back kennel. Since the kennels are three deep. Not very big either. I started shoveling out the shaving pushing them from the back one to the middle one then to the first one, then out into the isle. After I did that she handed me the broom and a swept in the same way I shoveled. By the time I got done doing that Cassidy quickly handed me the mop and I mopped the floor. Then I grabbed the bag of shavings and put some in each of the kennels.

"Good job. You are better at this then some of the girls here. I am going to let the group in."

She walked to the door and opened it and I wanted to help and get the dogs into the kennels but I didn't know who was who and the kennel doors had name tags on them. So I did the next best thing, since they were all in the kennel I shut the first door until Cassidy came back to put them away properly.

Thank you Zexion. If you actually stay here, you will learn the dogs. When I first started working here I was confused on who went were too." She quickly put the dogs into the right kennel.

"I think this is a temporary job. That is what Xemnas keeps making me do. He seems to like to torture me."

"Well, If you stayed I would at least be able to relate to somebody here. This can be a very lonely job. Each person only does one barn you don't really get to talk."

"Well I guess we shall see then won't we?"

Cassidy then proceeded in getting another shovel and broom so both of us could work at the same time. There was only one mop so we had to share that. Since we needed to get some of the groups seperated we would have a group outside and a group in the barn.

"Oh what is the foul smell?" I suddenly smelled something awful. Cassidy looked and laughed at me. I raised one eye brow wondering is she went insane.

"Sorry for laughing but a dog just took a poop on your shoe. I don't know how that could happen, it has never occurred before to me. You must have really bad luck or something."

"Well that is awesome, please tell me you have paper towels around here somewhere?"

"Yeah, hold on." She quickly ran too the back of the barn and tore off some paper towels from a roll. She came back and got the poop off of my shoe. She threw the paper towel into the garbage can sitting in the isle.

"Do you need to put the piles of icky shavings sitting infront of the dog kennels somewhere?"

"Oh! Yeah the piles go into the garbage can so then it can be dumped into the dumpster."

She quickly shoveled the piles into the garbage can. Once she was done there we finished cleaning the kennels and put the dogs away. After another forty five minutes of cleaning the kennels we had them all done.

"Now that that is done we need to make the food up. It can get a bit messy."

Cassidy then went out a side door towards the back of the bard and then into a shed a grabbed a bag of dog food. She brought the bag into the barn and set it down next to a big blue storage container.

"Can you go get another bag of food please?"

"Sure."

I walked out of the barn through the side door and into the shed, there was big pallets full of bags of dog food. I pulled a bag off of a pallet and went back into the barn. I saw that Cassidy had opened the bag that she brought in and dumped it into the blue container. She grabbed the bag that I had and opened it with a pair of scissors and dumped that into the container also.

"Can you go to the front of the barn and turn on the hydrant that is on the left next to the first row of kennels?"

I walked to the front and saw the hydrant and pulled the handle up to turn it on. I walked back to the back and saw that Cassidy was filling the container with water.

"We have to soak the food. I haven't understood why but it must be done. We also put canned food and evaporated milk in there too. It keeps the dogs weight balanced."

After the water was in the container she took six cans of dog food and six cans of evaporated milk and opened them and put the contents into the food and took a large stirring spoon and stirred it all into the food. It was gross looking.

"Each dog gets a large scoop of food. They only get fed once a day but it is a lot of food."

She picked up the scoop and it looked like a scoop that you would use to feed a horse with. She proceeded to dig that in and then she put a the scoop of food into a large bowl. She filled three bowls like this.

"Here put these into the kennels of the dogs on the end there."

I took the bowls and put them into each kennel of the dogs. I went back and grabbed the next group of dogs food bowls and put them into the kennels. This went on until we ran out of bowls so then we collected the bowls from the dogs that were done and filled those and gave them to the dogs that still needed food.

It took a good half hour to feed the dogs and recollect the bowls. Cassidy told me that the dogs tended to chew on the bowls if they were left in there. Once done feeding we needed to sweep the isle and mop it.

I swept the floor and Cassidy mopped. Cassidy told me that it took us three hours to do the barn. If it had been her it would have taken four or five hours. There were probably about forty or fifty dogs in this barn.

"The lower barn has twenty five dogs in it. Since this is a dog breeding facility they need a lot of dogs but a lot of them are retired or aren't used. I think Thelma is going to be adopting out the dogs that aren't being used."

"What type of dogs are these anyway?"

"Oh they are German Shepards. Interesting how they are all different colors huh?"

"Yeah, there are a lot of different colors. I didn't think German Shepards came in these colors."

"Yeah, it was a shock to me too when I started working here. I thought I knew a lot about animals but you always learn something new everyday."

Cassidy then walked out the front door with me following her and she flicked the lights off in the barn and went up onto the porch. Again Chip started barking and trying to get out of his cage that he was in.

"Hey Chip, how are you? Still don't like me I see. I just need to get my check then I will be out of your way."

Cassidy very carefully went into the porch keeping her eyes somewhat on Chip as she went to get her check. It looked like she grabbed to envelopes. It looked like Chip was going to get out of his cage in a second. Cassidy practically ran to the door and closed it.

"Here is your check for the day also. Normally it is a weeks worth but since you are only working today she paid you for today. You should have atleast thirty bucks."

"I see that Chip doesn't like you? Why is that?"

"I have no idea. One day he just when to attack me. So I try to avoid the porch as much as possible. Does he like you?"

"Nope, not in the least he went after me when I showed up."

"Isn't that just awesome?" Cassidy said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah." I said just as sarcastically. She laughed.

"Well I am going to go home. You might want to too. You kind of smell." She said laughing after she said it.

"Yeah you smell too thank you very much. I guess I will see you around. Maybe if I don't like any of the other jobs that I am going to have to do I will come back and work at this one."

"Sure, if your nose can handle it."

"Yeah. Well bye."

"Bye."

We walked in separate directions. I wanted to go home and shower then maybe go read a book too. I kind of wish I knew more about Cassidy too. All well. It shall be interesting to see what Xemnas has planned for me for tomorrow.

**A/N **Sorry, sorry, sorry for not updating in over four months. I have been busy with school for the first 2 months and work for all of them. Another excuse is that I am lazy. Sorry again.

Please review so then I know that people are reading this. If not I might stop writing it. Should I also make a plot to this? Give me ideas you want to see in the story.


	7. Ghostly Encounters

Zexion and His Many Jobs

I don't own anything

Chapter 7: Ghostly Encounters

Well, here I am once again doing something I really don't want to do. Xemnas has decided to see if I can sniff out ghosts. I don't thing I will be able to but I guess I will see. Why I don't just decide to tell him that I won't do it I have no idea. Maybe one day I will get smart enough.

So, I find myself going to a supernatural investigators house to see if I can have a one day job to see if this is what I want to do in life. At least that is what Xemnas told me to do. I always have to listen to him don't I? Probably because I am afraid that he will sic Demyx on me if I don't. A hyper Demyx is not a good thing.

As I walk up the walkway to the house I notice that someone is watching me. Maybe it is the investigator. It is a really odd feeling. After I ring the door bell, the investigator opens the door to look at me.

"What do you want? I am getting ready to head out and you show up. Are you selling something? Or do you want me to join a cult?" The investigator says as he eyes me suspiciously.

"Hello. My name is Zexion and I was wondering if I could help you today with your investigating. I am trying to find a field to go into for school and I was interested in the job. I just don't know if I want to do it as a profession." I really hoped that he would go for this, he doesn't seem like a very nice person.

"Oh, well that would be awesome. My name is David Fabe and I am short handed today anyway. That is why I am a little grumpy. I love this career, it is always interesting." David told me as his mood totally did a one- eighty flip. I guess I have a job.

"Thank you very much. I will help with whatever you need." As I said this David opened then door and let me inside. I found out that his home also doubles as his office and he is the head investigator of Oblivion Paranormal Searchers, or OPS.

"Well, I got a call earlier from a family that said their house is possibly haunted. They moved there a few weeks ago and they are hearing things and are getting feeling that are not their own. So we are going to go and put up some cameras and things to see if the house really is haunted." David told me this as he was grabbing equipment to carry out the door.

I grabbed the other equipment that David couldn't grab and walked out the door to the van. I now noticed other people coming and parking in the street. They must be the other investigators. I am glad that it won't just be Fabe and I doing this, I would totally mess this up.

"Ok, Zexion, this is the rest of the team, the guy with the long shaggy brown hair is Skyler, he is the other lead investigator and my brother. The guy with glasses and blond hair is Kenny, he is the tech person, he is good with the cameras and other equipment. Jenny, the blond woman over there is Kenny's twin sister and she is a psychic. Shay is the guy who is sick today, he has short black hair and he normally goes to the township to see if there has been any deaths or anything with in or around the house. So that will be what you will do."

"Ok, nice to meet you guys, I am Zexion and I am going to be helping today." I really didn't know what else to say to them. They seemed nice enough though.

"Hello, I am Jenny, if you need anything just ask, I would also help Shay with the research part of the investigating, a psychic isn't always needed." Jenny told me as she shook my hand. I smiled and nodded. I would really need her help since I had no idea what to look for.

"All right, I have to say Zexion, you need a change of clothing, that robe thing you have on is not very practical in this field." David told me.

"Oh, that's fine, it is just a jacket thing I can easily take it off." After I said that I unzipped my cloak and stepped out of it, since it doesn't really unzip all the way. I was left if my black tank top and black pants with my black boots. I just realized that we Organization XIII members wear a lot of black clothing. I also realized that Jenny was blushing and almost fainted when my cloak was off. I wonder why?

"Crap! Jenny! Hey sis, you ok?" Kenny ran over to Jenny and caught her as she started to faint. She nodded her head that she was fine and she shook her head to clear it.

"Yeah, I am perfectly fine Kenny, you can let me go now. I just got a little overheated for a moment. I am fine now though." Jenny told Kenny as she pushed him away and grabbed her things to go to the van.

"Wow, you have an effect on the ladies. Do you work out or something?" Skyler came up to me to ask. I don't really work out but maybe it is all the fighting and things with Sora and messing around with Axel and Demyx. I really didn't know I was that fit.

"No, I don't really work out, I fight with my friends at home, only for like play though, we don't truly fight. I guess that makes me exercise." I really wasn't that fit. Then again, maybe I was, my tank top was tight to my skin and I have a six pack and muscular arms.

"Well, whatever you are doing keep it up because you are ripped. You made Jenny faint, and that is hard to do, I have only seen it once before and that is because a supernatural force was too much for her." Skyler told me this as he picked up more equipment to bring to the van. I grabbed some equipment also to bring to the van.

Once the van was packed David told us to move out, I was in the van with David and the others loaded into Skyler's Tahoe and followed us.

It took us about twenty minutes to get to the house, it was actually a minute or so away from the castle. It was a ranch style brick house that had a big yard that had big trees randomly throughout it. We parked in the driveway and David got out to go talk with the homeowner.

I got out had went over the the Tahoe that everyone else was getting out of. We had to start unloading the van of the equipment that would take a few trips. David gave us the thumbs up to start bring the equipment inside.

The moment I stepped in the house I new that something unhuman was there. The scent that I picked up was of faint cherry blossoms and freesia. I knew that it wasn't an air freshener or a spray because it wasn't strong enough. It must be the ghost or something that was here. I think Jenny caught on to something to because she started looking around and then looked at me.

"Do you sense that too? I sense a female, maybe in the teenage years. She is very lost here." Jenny said as she put her stuff down and walked around.

"I don't really sense it but I do smell it. Kind of a cherry blossom and freesia scent." I also put my things down and walked around, the scent would either die off or get stronger, it was really strong by the back bedroom. Maybe it was her old room. I guess I will find out once I get to the research part of this.

"You smell it? I never heard of that. Very interesting. Yes, I am getting the feeling that she liked those two scents. Were is the scent the strongest?" Jenny was looking at me, encouraging me to keep going.

"Well, it is the strongest back here by this bedroom, I almost wonder if that is were she slept or were she died." I once again walked to the back room and smelled the scent again, it was the strongest right here.

"Yes, I get the feeling too, I think this was her bedroom. Yes, this was her bedroom. I am positive." Jenny nodded her head reconfirming that what she said was true.

"What are you guys up to?" David came over after he saw that we were talking and knew we were on to something.

"Zexion here can smell a presence, I don't know how but he can. What he can smell, I can sense and confirm. It is a teen female that lived in this house at one time and that was her bedroom." Jenny pointed to the back bedroom as she told David this.

"Well isn't this intriguing. Zexion can smell a presence. What does it smell like?" David, I think, was skeptical that I could smell the ghost.

"Cherry blossom and freesia, that is what the girl smells like. Jenny says that those were her two favorite scents." I couldn't tell if David believed me or not. I guess that the equipment will help tell us what Jenny and I already know. This house is haunted.

"Very cool. I can't wait to get going with the cameras and inferred and all the other goodies we have." David seemed genuinely excited to have something new to go with his team.

It took us about two hours to set everything up and the family to go to a hotel. We needed the house to ourselves. After night fall we turned the lights off and we each had a camera to record anything that happens with us or anything in the house. We each paired up I was with Skyler and Jenny and Kenny were together. David stayed in the main room that we had all the computers set up so he could see what was happening with us.

"So, you can really smell the presence huh? That is interesting, not common at all. So what does the presence smell like?" Skyler was off setting the cameras up when everything went down.

"Well, it smelled like cherry blossoms and freesia. So it will be interesting to see if the cameras pick anything up. I am sure she is around." I told Skyler honestly, if the cameras didn't pick anything up then I would be considered crazy. That wouldn't be so fun.

"Hey, anything can happen, or nothing could happen, just because the cameras don't pick anything up doesn't mean that you are crazy, you just can detect things that cameras can't." Skyler must have had this talk with Jenny before. She could be considered crazy too for sensing something when the cameras don't.

"Thank you for that advice, it is helpful. So should we try to have the ghost girl do something or show herself? I don't know much when it comes ghost hunting." I wanted to get of the topic of my sanity plus I wanted to learn more about this, it was kind of interesting.

"Yeah, we can talk to her, see if she can move something or make us feel something. Try and get a reaction." Skyler said as he walked into the back bedroom.

We worked for another two hours and nobody got any reactions. The girl didn't make us feel anything, didn't move anything, nothing. It was kind of disappointing. I do have to say, I always smelt her presence. It would move too.

Once we were all packed up, David told me and Jenny to go and see if we could find out anything about a girl.

*******

Looking through all the documents I found that the girl that I smelled in the house lived there twenty years ago and she died from asphyxiation. It was brutal and she must not have wanted to leave to try to get revenge.

"Well, I think we solved the case of this one, Mary Fuller was a seventeen year old girl that died in a horrible way. I think if we get a priest in the house and bless it so then maybe she can go and be peaceful. We should go tell David the news." Jenny said as she printed the article out so then the team can see it.

"I really think this was cool looking for everything and being able to potentially help this ghost." I told Jenny as we walked out to the Tahoe to go back to the house.

As we drove Jenny told me about how she got into this field of business and how she loves it and would never change. She also told me that her brother Kenny was always overprotective of her since she is a psychic.

Once we were back at the house, David and the team were almost finished packing everything into the van to get back to the office. I showed David the article and he agreed that a priest was needed to help the ghost.

David called the priest then the family, he told them that they were going to have a non haunted house by morning and that they could come back anytime after that. They were overjoyed.

"So, Zexion, do you think that you will stay in this field? What college are you planning on going to? I can get you a recommendation no problem to any college." David told me as we climbed into the van.

"Oh, well, I think this is a very interesting field to go into, but I will have to talk to my superior and see what he says, as for schools, I have no idea. I don't even know if I will go to college. I guess I will see." I could see the disappointment and shock in David's face as I told him this. Maybe my lie wasn't such a good idea.

"Ok then, well I guess if you ever want to come and investigate with us you are more then welcome, maybe this will be a new hobby of yours." David told me he also handed me his card so I could call him at anytime.

"Thank you. Maybe I will take this up as a hobby. I will call you anytime that I really want to help solve a case." I put the card in my pocket for later.

The rest of the ride to his house was quite. It seemed to go by quickly though. When we were there there was a tall guy with short black hair getting out of his car. That must be Shay.

"Hey Shay, I thought you were sick today? Did a miracle happen and you got better?" David teased Shay as he opened the side door to the van to start unloading the equipment.

"Well, I felt horrible this morning and I took some medicine and now I feel better. So who is the guy with gray hair?" Shay said as he looked at me.

"Oh, this was your temporary reprieve for today. He helped solve a case and he has taught us a new way of sensing a presense." Skyler told Shay since David was busy carrying things into the house.

"Interesting, so what is this power of yours?" Shay asked as he walked over to me. He seemed skeptical of me.

"Well, I can smell the presence in the house. Like the case we had today, the girl would wear the scents of cherry blossoms and freesia all the time and so I smelled that. I know it is kind of odd but it works." I seemed to want to defend myself against him. I wonder if Jenny ever did this too.

"Cool, that would be handy if you stayed around longer. It would help Jenny and everyone. Well I guess you will have to help us more often. It would be nice to have a younger person on the team." Shay said as he shook my hand. So maybe the guy isn't so bad after all.

"I guess we will see. I never know what I am going to be doing tomorrow. I will definitely stay in touch with you guys though. I did have fun. I really like going to the township and looking up what happened to the girl. I will definitely remember this." I was kind of sad to be going. I will just have to come help them.

"Definitely keep in touch with us. Sorry that I wasn't around, I just really wasn't feeling good this morning. I am pretty sure we would have made an excellent team." Shay told me.

After that I help bring in the rest of the equipment into the house so then the team could review things to see if we really did miss anything.

"Well, I think I am going to head home, it has been a long night. I will be in touch with you though." I said as I turned and walked out the door, I also grabbed my cloak off the coat hanger as I left. I was tired ad wanted to get some sleep before Demyx or Axel attacked me in the morning.

********

Once I was home Xemnas called me into his office and asked me how I like the ghost hunter role.

"I really enjoyed myself, and yes I can smell ghosts. I know that is what you really called me in here for." I said out pointedly.

"Dang, you caught me, yes I was curious to know if you could smell ghost, since you can smell when people die. It is always good to know." Xemnas said as he paced around his desk.

"You aren't going to use this to make me do things I don't want to do." I told him flat up. He always seemed to use my powers against me.

"I would do no such thing, you know this Zexi." Xemnas told me as he looked at me innocently.

"Yes you would and you know it." I told him and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"So what, I am your superior, you will do what I say. Now go to bed before I yell." Xemnas said as he pointed to the door.

I walked out not even caring that I should apologize for my attitude, I was too tired for it. Once I was up in my room I grabbed a book and sat in my big comfy chair and read before I went to bed. I wonder what I will do tomorrow. I guess I will find out.


End file.
